


Cold as Ice

by Aedwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedwards/pseuds/Aedwards
Summary: Killer Frost is finally separated from Caitlin Snow.





	Cold as Ice

“Success!” Cisco cried out, his hands in the air, as the light surrounding Caitlin Snow grew brighter. He covered his eyes right before the big flash, and when he look again, there we two women standing in front of him. 

Caitlin looked over at Killer Frost, her hand extending to touch her other half. “You’re back.”

Killer Frost smiled, the happiness on her face a foreign yet pleasant feeling. 

Cisco jumpedin between them, looking frantic. “Hang on, you shouldn’t touch each other. The reintroduction of your DNA to each other’s systems could combine you again. And if that happened, I think we’d be back where we started, with Killer Frost locked away.”

Pulling away, Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself, trying and failing to hide disappointment from Killer Frost.

“Caitie,” she whispered, her brow furrowed. 

 

The paired coexisted peacefully in Caitlin’s apartment for the next several days. They kept up writing each other little notes, but it seemed like Caitlin was avoiding her new roommate. 

It wasn’t until Iris called the team together a week after their separation than Caitlin and Killer Frost looked each other in the eye. 

Frost opened her mouth to talk to Snow, but the other girl shook her head ever so slightly.

While Iris and Cisco briefed the team, Frost sat silently, not taking her eyes off Caitlin. 

 

Hours later, with the new meta locked away in Iron Heights and all of Team Flash exhausted, Killer Frost confronted Caitlin, who was still looking over DNA samples from the meta. 

Snow was so wrapped up in her analysis that she didn’t notice Frost’s approach until she spoke, only inches away.

“Caitie, why are you avoiding me?”

Startled, Caitlin dropped her flask, Frost saving it from shattering with ease, setting it on the table without shifting her gaze.

“Oh, thank you. I...I guess I’m just a little jumpy.” Caitlin took a step back, her eyes on the ground.

Not letting her get away from the conversation that needed to happen, Frost stepped forward, maintaining their closeness. 

“We need to talk, Caitie.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb with me. It’s not going to work. I know you too well. Talk to me, please, Caitie.”

Snow finally looked up as Frost pleaded with her. She could feel the desperation in her voice. “Fine. Let’s talk. We’re separated, which is what we wanted, right? But we can’t touch each other. So what was the point? We got our hopes up, we worked for  _ weeks _ , just so we could be knocked down again. You want to know why I’ve been avoiding you?” Caitlin’s voice grew louder as she finally voiced what she hadn’t been able to stop thinking. “It’s because I can’t stand it. I can’t stand you being this close and yet further away than ever. I can’t lose you again, but being around you and not being able to have you hurts. It’s tearing me apart.”

As she finished speaking, Caitlin registered the tears running down her face, but didn’t bother to dry them.

Killer Frost’s voice was softer and gentler than ever before as she spoke. “Caitie. Let me make this decision. If Cisco is right, a big  _ if _ , then it’s me that’s gone. Not you. Don’t let me be the cause of your pain. I promised you I’d never hurt you again. I meant it. Let me try. And if I’m trapped again, at least I will always be with you.”

Her shoulders wracking with silent sobs, Caitlin nodded, unable to speak now that she’d released her emotions. 

Frost closed the small distance between the pair, her hand slowly coming up to cup Caitlin’s cheek and wipe away her tears.

Frozen under her touch, Caitlin closed her eyes, trying to memorize the feeling before Frost was gone. But her hand didn’t move. Caitlin felt a second hand, wrapped around her waist, drawing her as near as possible. She kept her eyes squished tight, not wanting to ruin what had to be an illusion.

Watching Caitlin for a moment, memorizing the sight of her, Frost took a deep breath before finally, after so long, leaning in and lightly pressing her lips against those of her love.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Frost pulled away, searching Caitlin’s face to see how she was responding.

Caitlin opened her eyes when the other woman’s touch left her body. 

“You’re still here.” Her voice was raw with disbelief.

“I am.”

No other words were necessary. Caitlin practically leapt back into Killer Frost’s arms, wrapping her own around Frost’s neck and kissing her aggressively. 

Barely stopping for breath, the pair grew heated quickly, Caitlin’s hards roaming downward, pulling at the hem of Frost’s shirt.

“Take this off.”

Quickly doing as she was bid and pulling off Caitlin’s top while she was at it, an icy fire appeared in Frost’s eyes. 

“Don’t get cocky, Caitie. You may have been the instigator, but I am very much the top in this relationship.”

Blushing at how forward Frost was being, Caitlin smiled. “Relationship?”

“Yes, relationship.” Killer Frost grinned, holding Snow’s face in her hands. “Never forget, Caitie, you are  _ mine _ .” Practically growling that last word, she whispered an addition into her love’s ear. “And I am yours.”

Satisfied with the growing redness of Caitlin’s cheeks, Frost gestured to the med lab bed. “Now, lie down.”

Not wasting a moment, Killer Frost straddled Snow, her hands on either side of her partner’s head as she leaned down, kissing along Caitlin’s jawline, her hands teasing lower as she made a path down to Caitlin’s breasts, tearing her bra off and throwing it to the ground.

Biting at Snow’s left nipple while her hand reached down, unbuttoning Caitlin’s jeans and slowly reaching in, Frost froze when the other woman gasped and clutched at the bedsheets. 

“Caitie? Is this alright?”

Breathless with desire, Caitlin nodded. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Killer Frost was tempted to feign ignorance and tease her love, but she was just as desperate as Caitlin. 

It was a tangle of limbs as they tore the remaining clothes off each other, Frost’s hands and fingers seemingly everywhere as Caitlin kissed her, their bodies both laden with desire. Their pleasure lasted for hours as the two women were finally able to express the love they’d not been able to show. 

 

\---------------------

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was here.” Iris and Cisco’s eyes were wide as they attempted to comprehend the scene in front of them.

Killer Frost nudged Caitlin awake, amazed at how she’d been able to sleep through Cisco’s loud discussion of quantum couplers or something as he walked down the hall.

Happily snuggled in her lover’s arms, Caitlin shook her head, not wanting the night to end yet.

“Caitie,” Frost whispered, “I am sorry to say, but we are no longer alone.”

Fully awake as soon as the words registered, Caitlin shot up, almost falling out of the one-person bed as she tried to cover herself, increasingly aware of her nakedness.

“Cisco, Iris, I-”

Shaking his head, Cisco cut off his friend. “No, no. Not another word. I do not have conversations with the nude.” Retreating to the door, Cisco pulled Iris along with him. “I will be in my lab.”

Eyes darting back and forth, Iris nodded vigorously, “Yeah, me too. Lab.”

Chuckling quietly at the awkward interaction, Killer Frost kissed the top of Caitlin’s head as she held her close. “Good morning, Caitie. How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in years.” Turning to meet Frost’s eyes, Caitlin swallowed. “Last night was… amazing.”

Frost smiled, the action lighting up her whole face. “ _ You’re _ amazing, Caitie.” Moving to get up, she began looking for their hastily thrown clothes from the night before. “Now, it might be wise to get dressed before anyone else arrives.”

Grabbing Frost’s arm, Caitlin pulled her back down. “Wait, I...I just wanted to say...I’m in love with you.”

Even after the passion they’d shared only hours before, Caitlin could honestly say she’d never seen such emotion on Killer Frost’s face as after she said those words.

“Caitie,” she whispered. “My Caitie. My everything. I never thought I’d get to hold you in my arms, but now...we’re here. Together. This is all I’ve ever wanted.  _ You _ are all I’ve ever wanted. Caitie, I am hopelessly, and irrevocably, in love with you.”


End file.
